


His Shadow

by king_rochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Horror, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OTP Feels, Other, Possession, Romantic Friendship, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_rochelle/pseuds/king_rochelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester name is cursed with the Shadow; a deadly creature that engulfs its host with black smoke, trailing destruction wherever it goes.<br/>Sam and Dean, unknowing of this curse, are living well in the city of Ann Arbor. Sam is attending the University of Michigan and not too far from campus, Dean is working at an auto-shop. Next door is a gas station where an attractive employee by the name of Castiel Novak works. When Dean frequents the gas station on his breaks, he finds himself enticed by Castiel's innocent charm and is surprised when his feelings are reciprocated.<br/>As an all consuming love blossoms between the two, their affections are put to the test when the Shadow manifests again.<br/>Can the love of one man cure the Winchester curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Shadow

The Shadow, 2010

——-

 

Bobby glanced back at what was once his friend. It was painful to stare at the creature for too long. It enveloped John's body with such a dark blackness and smoke, that made him look like a hole in the room. Even with his years of research there wasn't much that Bobby knew about the creature. So here he was, trying to torture information out of his friend. No. Not his friend, but the entity possessing him. One of the few things he knew was that he was the only person to encounter it and live. He had faced it on only one other occasion many years ago. When Mary died.

\--

It was chance that Bobby was around to witness the transformation. He was visiting John's house to surprise the boys once they got off the bus. He parked his car and walked up to the front steps where he found the front door cracked open. Bobby gently pushed the door forward and in the opening he could see it. 

A condensed body of smoke wavered above Mary in her living room, its smoky hand dug into her chest. Wide eyed, Bobby didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to grab his pocket knife, but the palms of his hands were sweating. When he gripped his knife it slipped to the floor. The thing heard him, crushing something in its hands before turning to face Bobby. It silently rose, smoke cascading down its figure and pooling around its feet. 

Bobby was a deer in headlights and he was about to get run over. However, when the creature's smoke lapped over the fallen knife it immediately started hissing and backed away. The noise snapped Bobby out of his trance. The thing walked towards the knife confused and once it touched the surface it screeched. Smoke retracted into it's body. What was so special about that knife?

\--

The silver chains keeping the creature on the wall glinted through the smoke. Bobby didn't know how long the chains would hold, but it was better than using his silver knife. The chains would work well enough to subdue the creature before the "phrase". 

He learned about these "phrases" soon after Mary passed. Knowing that something like that existed, he traveled all around the country to investigate those sort of things. Come to find out there are a lot of scary things that go bump in the night. But this specific thing, which Bobby decided to call a Shadow, is said to be weakened by specific jumbled noises called phrases. Bobby wanted to teach the boys about it once they were old enough. Well, once he could finally reveal the truth of their mother's death. He needed the boys to be prepared for a possible encounter with a Shadow.

Bobby put down his knife, picking up a bloody towel to clean up his face again. His skin was burning from the contact with the smoke. With ragged breath he stared down the creature who seemed to be indifferent to its situation. The figure cocked its head to the side and started slowly speaking to Bobby.

"You, you believe you can save him," it breathed. The voice was so low it faintly shook the space around it. Bobby's jaw clenched. That memory was etched into his mind. He could see himself blindly stabbing at John with his knife, watching the smoke dissipate and his unconscious friend emerge.

"An' you bet your ass I will," he affirmed. "I've done it before an' I'll do it again." A sadistic laughter boomed out from the shadow. He hadn't saved John and the creature knew that too. Bobby didn't have the heart to tell John about what really happened to Mary, he had to lie to his best friend. Bobby never felt like he had saved John, he only woke John to a tragedy.

"Mis-ter Singer. So naive. You have only ever managed to suppress me. My kind cannot be rid of, we are always here... and I will always be with the Winchester's," it snarled. Bobby snapped his head up.

"What do you mean you're with the Winchesters?" he demanded. The room fell silent. If the creature had a mouth Bobby was sure it would be smiling at him.

Bobby's nose flared as he stomped to his desk to hurriedly leaf through a pile of papers. The creature clicked disapprovingly, "Are you really going to try this again?"

His expression didn't falter, eyes scanning the faded print above his finger. He mouthed this unfamiliar phrase beneath his finger. The sounds rolled around in his mouth. After he got the hang of it, he looked back at the shadow. Would it even work?

"I got somethin' new that you ain't heard before," he threatened. The dense smoke hissed around the chains. Bobby continued, "It took some time, but I found a way to kill you... an' it ain't a painless process, so I suggest that you start tellin' me what the hell you are."

"I am intrigued. What-,"

"ee-yut-kah tog-jyn-req," Bobby interrupted. He stared hard, hoping the phrase would work. The creature began to shake and bellow with smoke pouring out of its body. Bobby straightened up triumphantly.

"I'm askin' the questions," he warned. The smoking hole in the room simmered reluctantly. It was evident to Bobby it had felt real pain.

"Glad you understand. Now, you tell me right now if any of you damn shadow things have messed with those boys," he commanded. But he almost didn't want an answer. The ground under Bobby's feet quivered from the creature's cackle.

"We only take one heir, and he is already chosen!" More laughter erupted.

"tir-fi-lok bo-dun-nak." The creature's gloating ceased and more smoke flowed outward of its body. Bobby quickly scribbled down notes on the paper titled "SHADOW". The phrases were working and before too long Bobby coaxed out information. 

This family of Shadows was rooted in the Winchester tree, originating as a curse. Only one can exist at a time and right now it was existing through John's body.

Bobby tried more sounds, marking down which ones seemed to hurt the creature most. The Shadow was breaking. As the smoke began to lift, parts of John's body could be seen. Bobby grew hopeful, shouting different sounds out above the constant roar of agony the Shadow was producing. More smoke lifted and Bobby started shouting to John, pleading with him to break through and fight the darkness that surrounded him. The Shadow screeched and wailed and in response the furniture around it quivered like they were fearful. Bobby scrambled towards his papers, shoving them in his desk drawer. Locking the papers inside. He continued on with the phrases he knew. The Shadow protested with possessed growls until suddenly everything stopped.

Bobby stared at half of his friend, watching as the darkness trembled around him. John's eyes widen for a split second. He was conscious this time.

"Bobby... Kill me before-," he gasped.

Smoke suddenly splayed out from John, the tips licking Bobby's skin. Pain seared throughout him. He could only hear the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears and a dulled clang of silver chains being torn from the wall. They hit the floor. The metal echoed in the room, deafening Bobby who realized he had his eyes shut. When he looked up the Shadow was inches from him.

"One of John's boys is already carrying the curse," it snarled before it knocked Bobby to the floor. 

Infuriated, Bobby managed to spit out one last phrase against the pressure of a hand on his neck. The Shadow screamed and clawed its hand inside Bobby's chest. His mouth silently fell open, eyes full of pain as the creature gripped his heart hard. He could feel it being ripped out from beneath his shattered ribs. "And you won't be here to stop us," it finished. The Shadow pulled the heart towards its own chest. The heart glowed as black fog surrounded it. Bobby could only breath out one last time before going limp. His heart burned to ashes, flowing into the streams of the Shadow's smoke.

It was then that the creature could feel John forcing his way to the surface, pulling at the creature's insides. The weight of the pull was so strong the Shadow began to dissipate. Soon enough John's figure could be seen again. He was screaming the phrases Bobby had been using earlier, slowly chipping away at the parasite. The Shadow was fighting back, trying to keep control of its host, but John beat it down. 

The Shadow continued hissing until eventually it disappeared. John collapsed next to the lifeless Bobby seeing into his empty eyes. John began crying and using what little strength he had left he got to his knees. 

This time around John was awake during his possession. He was forced to watch his body kill his only friend. Buried memories flooded his mind. Memories of Mary. He glared down at his hands, seeing them rip the heart from Bobby and Mary. A veil had been lifted and he couldn't live with it. He couldn't live with that blood on his hands.

Leave, he thought to himself. He pictured his boys. You''ll kill them, he thought again. The Shadow didn't care who it hurt. Nobody would be there to stop him if the Shadow reappeared. LEAVE, he reiterated, louder this time. 

Dean was 19 now and could take care of Sam. They didn't need John. He needed to get away. Far away. Anywhere but where he was at that moment. He couldn't risk losing the boys. John got to his feet and looked towards the door. He made his choice and left. Left those boys with questions and the responsibility of Bobby's funeral.

 

And one of them was left not knowing that he was carrying the curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural is a trademark of the CW Network. Author acknowledges the characters to be property of the CW Network.


End file.
